Sora (KHE)
Sora is the hero of most of the Kingdom Heats game. Appearance Sora appears as an older version of himself. He has gotten a bit more muscular due to all the years of fighting the forces of the darkness. He is taller than he normal size. His brown hair is till pointy and has blue eyes. He has a small brown beard on his chin. His attire is similar to Master Eraqus but with some differences. The red lining of his haori and his blue shirt are lighter. The symbol on his armored plate is a crown rather than the mark of the students of the Land of Departure. He also wears a white scarf with both ends hanging on the back. Personality Sora still maintains some of his upbeat attitude and kindness. But as he got older, he also became more wiser about most things, such as knowing to send his son to the Land of Departure to master his Keyblade and trying to convince him to return to the light after Master Xehanort changes him. But other than that, Sora is still a good person who still somehow makes people smile and is a caring father and king. Story The Second Keyblade War and Afterwards (This contain non canon information.) After Sora gathered the Seven Guardians of Light (consisting of himself, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Mickey, and Terra) with the assistance of Donald Duck, Goofy, Lea, Isa (who was freed from Master Xehanort's power), and even Pete (who left Maleficent), they went to fight Master Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness and stop his plan to create the X-blade. After seven long years of battling, the Guardians defeated the Seekers. However, Master Xehanort and Young Xehanort (this version is a clone) escaped while the rest were either destroyed or imprissioned. When Sora, Kairi, and Riku returned to Destiny Islands, the people praised them and Sora was crowned their king. During those seven years, Sora also married Kairi and she was crowned queen and they made Riku Prime Minister. However, Sora and Kairi believed that theat they were at the age where they believe they can no longer have children (even though they were both 26 at the time). So they went to Radiant Garden to find out what they can do. Even told them that he can create a clone of Sora using Sora's and Kairi's DNA along with the same process used to create the Riku Replica and Xion. From that process, a son was created in the form of a one year old. Sora and Kairi noticed that the child sort of reminded them of Sora himself, so the named him Sora "Small Key" Destiny, or Hunter for short because he was what they hunted for, a child. The next 14 years was good for them until Kairi became unknowingly pregnant and would soon give birth to a second child. Kingdom Hearts: Eternity When Hunter's Keyblade appeared, he went to his parents for advice. Sora and Kairi revealed that this is sa sign that the darkness and Master Xehanort was returning and that they must act fast. Sora then takes Hunter to the Land of Departure so he can train to become a skilled Keyblade wielder. Not to long after this, he and Kairi found out she was pregnant. Six months later, Sora returns to give Hunter and his friends their first mission as skilled Keyblade wielders. They were to go to different worlds and lock their hearts so the darkness doesn't take them. Sora and Master Riku go to the Land of Departure after Young Xehanort was discovered to be in the library reading the Book of Prophecies. He told the masters that they should be cautious that Master Xehanort might be up to something. He also tells Hunter and his friends the same. Sora also asks Hunter's friends to look after Hunter should they encounter Young Xehanort or Master Xehanort. When Hunter and his friends return to Destiny Island from Sternbild City, Hunter asked his father if Young Xehanort was telling the truth about Hunter not being their real son and just a copy of him. Sora confirmed this and tried to tell Hunter that despite all that, he and his mother still love him. But Hunter didn't believe him, thinking his life was a lie, that he was just something Sora and Kairi made to make up for all the times they were deprived of a normal life. And now that he and Kairi were finally going to have a naturally born child, they won't need him anymore. Sora tried to tell him that it's not true, but Hunter ran off in tears. Later in the game back on Destiny Islands, the time came for Kairi to give birth to hers and Sora's child. However, Hunter, who had become a vessel for Master Xehanort, arrived to kill Sora, Kairi, and their soon to be born child. But Sora refused to believe his son had become dark and tried to use his Keyblade's light to help Hunter remember how much his friends and family love him. But Master Xehanort appears and tries to convince Hunter that the memories he was seeing was an illusion and that no one will love him after the child is born because Hunter is just like the Riku Replica and Xion, that he is not real. Fortunately, Yuki Villiers managed to convince Hunter that he will still be loved even after his brother is born because he is still Sora and Kairi's son, he has their DNA. This is enough to help Hunter break free of the darkness and return to his true self. However, Master Xehanort escapes. After Kairi gives birth to hers and Sora's second son, Kaze, Young Xehanort kidnaps Kaze and tells Sora and Hunter to come to the Keyblade Graveyard where Sora is to hand over Hunter or Kaze will be made into a vessel. Arriving in the Keyblade Graveyard, Sora and Hunter demand the return of Kaze. Master Xehanort refused, saying that he needs Hunter to restore the X-blade since Hunter has a blank heart because he's a clone. But instead, Hunter challenges Master Xehanort for Kaze. Master Xehanort agrees, but only if Young Xehanort fights in his stead because Master Xehanort is still recovering from his last battle with Sora. After Hunter defeats Young Xehanort, Master Xehanort is cast back into the darkness. Hunter and Sora try to convince Young Xehanort to come with them and that he can start fighting for the light rather than the darkness and join them. Young Xehanort rejects their offer and that he will not give up until Hunter becomes a vessel and becomes the key to open Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Hunter, and Kaze return to destiny Island to celebrate Hunter defeating Master Xehanort and the birth of Kaze. Sora tells Hunter that even though he was made and not born, he and Kairi will still love him and soon, Kaze will love him as well just as they will love Kaze. He also tells Hunter that Young Xehanort is still out there. Hunter says he'll be ready. Powers and Abilities * Keyblade wielding: Sora can wield the Keyblade since his heart conjoined with Ventus's. But even after Ventus awoke and regained his heart, Sora still maintained the power to wield the Keyblade because of the hearts of the people he touched. * Heart Restoration: Sora has the power to bring back those who have been lost to the darkness or no longer exist. * Superhuman Capabilities: Sora is able to do superhuman feats such as leaping great heights and distances, survive most physical harm, cutting through solid objects, strength, and gliding. * Magic: Sora is skilled at using magic thanks to his training with Merlin. Some of these magics he is good with are elements, healing, and summoning. * Gate Opening: Sora can use his Keyblade to open Gates to other worlds. * Gummi Ship piloting: Sora is able to pilot a Gummi Ship and use its weapons to fight off enemies. * Swimming: Sora is a good swimmer from all the years of growing up on Destiny Islands. * Swordsmanship: Sora is a skilled swordsman from all the times he fought with Riku growing up. * Skateboarding: Sora was a good skateboarder because he reconnected with Roxas. * Telekinesis: Sora can move objects with his mind, but only in a fair distance. * Musical capabilities: Sora has proven to have some musical skills including singing and playing string instruments. * Leadership: Sora developed some leadership skill from all of his adventures and applies it to his kingdom with a kind hand. * Marksmanship: Sora posses some good aim when handling projectile weapons, including guns. Relationships Kairi Sora and Kairi have known each other since Kairi arrived in Destiny Islands. As time went on, Sora and Kairi have grown closer to each other. When Destiny Islands was consumed by the darkness, Kairi placed her heart in Sora and Sora went to every world to look for her and Riku. When he found her, he discovered that Kairi's heart was inside him. So Sora used the Keyblade of People's Hearts to release her heart back to her. However, this cause Sora to become a Heartless and produced the Nobodies, Roxas and Namine. But Kairi's love for Sora was enough to change him back. Kairi gave Sora her Wayfinder in hopes it will guide him back to her. When the worlds were restored, Sora promised to return to Kairi one day with Riku. When Kairi went to the secret place, she found a picture of Sora giving a paopu fruit to her. In response to this, Kairi drew herself doing the same. Sora and Kairi's bond was enough to keep Kairi to completely forget about him when he went to Castle Oblivion. This prompted Kairi to promise herself not to go to the children's island until she completely remembers Sora and writes a letter to him in a bottle she put in the sea. But she got tired of waiting and decided she wanted to look for Sora. After she was kidnapped and taken to the World That Never Was, she was reunited with Sora and confirmed her feelings for him when she hugged him in which Sora returned the gesture. When Sora and Riku were cast into the Realm of Darkness, Sora found Kairi's letter which guided Sora and Riku through the Door to Light and return to Destiny Island and to Kairi. Sora found the response to Kairi drew to his picture in the secret place. After years of training for the Second Keyblade War, Sora and Kairi fought in the final battle against Master Xehanort. During the seven years it took to fight the war, Sora and Kairi got married. When the battle was over, Sora, Kairi, and Riku returned to Destiny Islands where Sora and Kairi were crowned King and Queen of Destiny Island. Riku Sora and Riku have been friends and rivals since they were children. When Destiny Islands disappeared, Sora went on a mission to find him and Kairi. Sora eventually found Riku only to find out he was working for Maleficent in her quest to conquer all the worlds. Later on, Riku became a vessel for Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, but Sora had to fight him in order to help him. When Sora and his friends came to lock the door to Kingdom Hearts, Riku appeared on the other side of the door with King Mickey to lock the door from the other side. When they did, Riku tells Sora to take care of Kairi. Sora promises Kairi that he will find Riku and bring him back home. After the events that took place in Castle Oblivion, Riku choose to help Namine look after Sora while he sleeps to regain his memories. A year later, after awakening, Sora continues his search for Riku. Eventually, Sora finds Riku only to find that he had given himself Ansem's appearance in order to defeat Roxas so Sora's memories can be restored. But when Ansem tried to encode the Kingdom Hearts Organization XIII, the machine exploded and Riku regained his true form. Some time after returning to Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku received a message from Mickey asking him and Sora to go to Yin Sid's tower for the Mark of Mastery. However, Sora was captured the Master Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness to be made into one of Xehanort's vessels. This lead Riku to go and save him. After doing this, Yin Sid appointed Riku the rank of master in which Sora congratulated him on. After training apart for some years, Sora and Riku reunited with Kairi and Sora than considered Riku his brother as they went to battle Master Xehanort in the Second Keyblade War. After the battle, Riku, Sora, and Kairi went back to the island where Sora and Kairi were made the rulers of Destiny Islands while they made Riku Prime Minister. When Sora and Kairi's son, Hunter was created, they named Riku his godfather. Hunter Hunter is Sora and Kairi's clone and son. When Sora and Kairi believed they were at an age where they were unable to bare any children. So they went to Vexen who created a son for them. That was how Hunter came into their lives. Sora and Kairi loved their son. Hunter proved to be much like his father, both are carefree and fun loving. Sora would often sneak away from his royal duties to spend time with Hunter and train him how to use a blade. Donald and Goofy Sora had been traveling with Donald and Goofy since his journey first began. He became close to them as they search for Kairi, Riku, and King Mickey. No matter where Sora went, Donald and Goofy were there to support him. They even helped Sora and the Guardians of Light. Roxas Roxas is Sora's Nobody. At first, Roxas didn't like Sora because he would exist while he disappears. However, Sora told Roxas that he will still exist inside of him which Roxas realized is true. After training for some years, Sora used his powers to allow Roxas to exist outside of him. Roxas thanked Sora. Xion Xion was created from Sora. However, she had to give up her existence so Sora can awaken with his memories restored. After training for some years, Sora used his powers to allow Xion to exist. She thanked him. Namine Namine is Kairi's Nobody when Sora turned himself into a Heartless to give Kairi back her heart. When Sora came to Castle Oblivion, Namine took apart Sora's memories to make him forget Kairi and only remember her so Organization XIII can control him. However, Namine decided to stop and put Sora to sleep so she can restore his memories. After training for some years, Sora used his powers to allow Namine to exist outside of Kairi. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus Terra, Aqua, and Ventus (Ven) met Sora when he was a child. Terra saw that Sora was close friends with Riku. Aqua considered performing the Bequeathing on Sora, but decided to ask him to look after Riku instead. When Sora was born, his heart met Ven when his own heart was broken by Master Xehanort and offered to keep his heart alive until it was strong enough to go on on its own. Sora even offered to keep Ven's heart from fading and this is what lead Sora to wield the Keyblade. Sora managed to use his powers to bring Terra back. Many others Sora has been known to touch the hearts of those he meets. With each new friend he meet, the stronger he gets. Other stats Theme song: Sora's theme Favorite color: Red Favorite foods: Sea salt ice cream, Paopu Fruit, and most other sweets Least favorite foods: Unknown Favorite sports: Blitzball, racing, and fencing Hobbies: Playing Blitzball, taking naps on the beach, sailing, singing, and listening to music Prized possession: His friends and family, his crown pendent (which he passed down to his son), Kairi's Wayfinder (also given to his son), his boat (Excalibur) Dream: His loved ones happy (already came true) Nightmare: His loved one in danger or giving in to the darkness Trivia * When he has time off but cannot spend time with Hunter, he also practices his Blitzball skills. * The reason why Sora is now voiced by Steven Blum is because Sora is now a full grown man and having Haley Joel Osment continue voicing Sora would make him sound a bit too young. ** However, Osment's work in the Kingdom Hearts series is far from over. * Sora's appearance is almost similar to Ryuu Gentoku. * When traveling to other worlds, Sora's preferred Gummi Ship is Highwind Lv. 8. * One time, Sora brought Hunter to Auradon when he was a baby too meet with King Beast and the others. ** That's how Hunter knows the Auradon Kids and the Villain Kids. Category:Characters